


Some Things Just Aren't Supposed To Be Possible

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (BBC), drastically redefining protocol
Genre: Alternate Universe: Modern, Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Femslash, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Gwen's family friends include the royalty. This poses a whole new problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Aren't Supposed To Be Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drastically Redefining Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> This is actually fanfic for a fanfic - RagePruFrock's wonderful 'Drastically Redefining Protocol', in which Arthur, Prince of Wales, meets Merlin Emrys, medical student, and all hell breaks lose over a missing iPhone.

Gwen Allen wondered why, exactly, this was her life: the Duchess of Kent lying sprawled on Gwen's flowerprint bedspread, right over (though she didn’t know it) her stacks of Mills &amp; Boons novels. Morgana was all sinuous dripping grace, even with her high-heeled slip of a shoe dangling from her toes and her curls like a messy black waterfall over the egde of the mattress.

Of course it was all Merlin's fault. If it wasn't for Merlin, Morgana would be a beautiful picture Gwen could fawn over and pin on her list of people-we’d-be-allowed-to-do-if-we-could,

and she could tease Lancelot about how she might share or might not. But no – Merlin had to marry the Prince of bloody Wales and bring the temptation right here to Gwen's bedroom, on a week when Lancelot was away again and Gwen was damn near killing herself missing him.

'He's quite dishy, isn’t he?' Morgana said, looking past Gwen's head at the photo of her and Lancelot hung on the wall. 'Does he share?' She grinned at Gwen wickedly, her painted lips a red tease on a pale perfect face.

Something blossomed in Gwen's belly, and she blessed and cursed Merlin's black little poufy heart.


End file.
